Promises
by HeadGirl1
Summary: 2Sequel to Not Too Far Gone. Angel drives Spike to LA.


A/N: Okay, I guess this would be sort of the second to 'Not Too Far Gone', but you could really read this alone. I think. Not too sure though. Anyway, I can't wait to see your reviews. Oh, and I know this isn't as good as the first one. I was really disappointed, but I don't think I could start a long story. You know me, always starting stories but never finishing them. So I figure that if I just write a buncha short ones it would sorta be the same as one big one, right? Right. It's also shorter than 'Not Too Far Gone', but I did the best I could. So, you know, enjoy!

Promises

Angel had a nice car. It was black and small, but nice. Xanders was better, but Spike wasn't about to complain. Besides, he had never been allowed inside of it to actually get a good comparison. It just looked better.

_((See what happens when you just ask for help? Just don't screw it up, yeah?))_

Yeah. Not gonna screw it up. Just keep to Angel's rules and maybe he'll get better. Maybe be able to hear other people besides the great ape himself.

"Can you hear the people on the radio, Spike?"

Not really, no. Just a little buzzing noise. Oh wait, that's in his head. That's always in his head.

"Spike?"

Oh right. Talking. Angel likes that. "No… not… not really." Angel glanced over at him, his forehead creasing. Was that wrong? Would you like a different answer, Angel?

_((You're answer was fine, mate. Those are worry creases in his big ol' sloping forehead.))_

"Oh. Right. Of course."

"Of course what?"

Spike looked up in surprise. Wasn't that in his head? That was supposed to be in his head. "I wasn't… not you. Wasn't talking to you."

"Well… who are you talking to? The voices in your head?" He says it almost jokingly.

Is that a bad thing?

_((Some people talk about that little voice telling you right from wrong, but you're not actually supposed to be able to hold a conversation with the voice, mate.))_

So, what? I'm crazy, then?

_((Not crazy. Not yet, anyway. Just lonely.))_

Yeah.

"Just lonely." Angel looked at him for a moment before reaching over and ruffling his hair. Immediately, Spike checked the back seat of the car. Angelus had always gotten real friendly right before teaching him a 'lesson'. The last time he had ruffled his hair, he had left him with Darla, who had more than a few lessons to teach him.

_((And you're a tad paranoid, mate. Angel doesn't do the whole torture bit anymore.))_

"Lessons."

_((Torture, mate, torture.))_

"_Lessons._" Angel looked at him worriedly at his insistent tone.

_((No! I'm your inner voice and I'll tell you what's what! That was torture, mate, nothing more, nothing less. He was not teaching you anything other than not to piss him off.))_

Shut up.

_((You know it's true.))_

"Shut up," Spike hissed.

"Sp-"

"SHUT UP!"

Hands on the wheel, eyes on the road. Not even to LA and already managed to piss him off.

"I-I'm sorry. I d-didn't mean…" Just be quiet. Shouldn't have left. Shouldn't have got in the car and shouldn't have listened to that stupid voice in his head.

Spike spent the rest of the trip staring out the window. Didn't say one word, neither did Angel. When the car stopped, Spike awoke with a start. He did not even realize that he had fallen asleep. He looked up and shrieked. He jumped and threw himself sideways into Angel, desperately trying to get into his seat. "Spike, what the hell- Cordelia! Cordelia, get away from the window!" The face that had been pressed up against the glass pulled away and melded into the darkness. "It was just Cordy, Spike." He frowned when he noticed Spike's heavy breathing. "Spike, calm down."

"I was just sleepin', is all! Took me by bloody surprise, is all!" he said quickly. That's all. That'sallthat'sallthat'sall…

"Alright, Spike, you need to get a hold of yourself. We're going to go in now," No! Please don't make me! "And I'm going to introduce you to the gang," No, please! "And then we'll find you a nice room."

No. Can't go in. Have to go back. They need me there. Have to go back. Bring me back.

"Please, no," he whimpered, "Bring me back. Please bring me back. Angel please! Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease-"

_((Don't screw it up now, you ponce!))_

"Spike? Spike, what's wrong? God, Spike, stop. Spike, you're scaring me."

"I-I can't! Not again! D-don't make me, please! Not again!"

"Not again? Not again what? What happened, Spike?"

He frantically shook his head in denial. He was not sure what he was denying, exactly. All of it, maybe. Just keep saying no and something will have to go right, right? "Nononononononono-"

"Spike, stop!"

"I can't! Please…" Can't get attached to a new group and get kicked out on his bum. Not again. He had found his solution the first time but that was only for that situation. What was he going to do now when they ignore him? What, huh?

_((You dolt, calm the buggering hell down! Just go along with him. Angel's there to help you, remember? Save me. Help. You asked him! And he brought you to LA. Nothing's going to go wrong.))_

Promise?

"Promise?" Angel looked at him worriedly as the blonde clutched at his arm desperately. "Promise me, Angel. Promise." Angel nodded slowly. "No, say it! Promise me! Don't let the silence get to me again!" Slow down, voice is cracking. Get rid of that damn emotion and just get what you want. "You have to promise me."

"I promise, Spike. I promise."


End file.
